1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel having a spool mounted forwardly of a reel body, a rotor rotatably supported by the reel body, and a line guide portion formed on an arm disposed peripherally of the rotor for guiding a fishing line with rotation of the rotor to wind the fishing line on the spool. More particularly, the invention relates to a spinning reel in which the line guide portion is reciprocable back and forth relative to the reel body and spool, instead of the spool reciprocating back and forth, to level the layer of the fishing line wound on the spool in the fore and aft direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spinning reel having the above construction is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 3-99959, for example. This prior construction includes a transmission mechanism having a screw shaft extending parallel to a spool shaft, and a shuttle member engaged with a helical groove defined on the screw shaft. The transmission mechanism is disposed in a region outside the reel body but capable of interfering with the spool in an axial direction. The transmission mechanism takes out reciprocating drive and transmits the drive to the line guide portion.
The above prior construction has an advantage of allowing the reel body to be compact since the transmission mechanism is disposed outside the reel body for driving the line guide portion back and forth. However, the rotor as a whole cannot be formed compact. This is because the transmission mechanism is disposed in a region forwardly of the reel body and rearwardly of the spool, requiring the reel body and spool to be spaced apart. In addition, the rotor must define a space for accommodating movement of a coupling member which transmits drive from the transmission mechanism to the line guide portion. Improvement is desired in this respect.